1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a battery device and an electronic apparatus on which the battery device is mounted.
2. Description of the Related Art
In electronic apparatuses such as a digital still camera and a video camera, a battery device (battery pack) is used as a power supply.
Recently, a battery device is proposed, in which a communication unit performing communication with respect to the electronic apparatus is provided and data concerning the battery device mounted on the electronic apparatus, for example, battery remaining amount data is transmitted to the electronic device by the communication unit (refer to JP-A-2005-345369 (Patent Document 1)). In the battery device, a communication path for transmitting data by electrically connecting a data communication terminal at the battery side provided at the battery device and a data communication terminal at the electronic apparatus side provided at the electronic apparatus.
In such electronic apparatus, an icon or an indicator indicating a battery remaining amount is displayed on a display based on the received battery remaining amount data.
Additionally, a battery device is proposed, in which a display including a LED and the like is provided at a case of the battery device and a battery remaining amount is displayed on the display (refer to JP-A-6-189461 (Patent Document 2)).